Welcome Home JOH story
by cobra
Summary: Welcome back to Sunnydale High Xander, with the Outsiders at your back what could go wrong.


A/N: I know this is a little trivial but I would like to recieve more feedback, my muse is still in gear and writing but I'm losing intrest in this story. You're reviews would help me continue. Only a few more stories left till I'm out of ideas. Keep reviewing, I'll keep writing.

Title: Welcome Home.  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: M  
Summary: It's back to Sunnydale High for Xander and the underage  
members of the Outsiders. AKA, the scooby gang.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One.

Xander groaned as he walked toward the Principals office. His left  
arm still in a sling as he knocked on the door with his right hand.

"Come in." An obnoxous voice answered. Xander rolled his eyes and  
opened the door walking into the domain of the troll, AKA Principal  
Snyder.

"Snyder." Xander said with a nod of his head as he sat down.

"Principal Snyder to you delenquit."

"Right. Sorry.", Xander said in a quick and unmeaning tone. Snyder  
growled softly as he leaned forward on his desk.

"You listen to me Harris. I don't know how you got these scores, or  
recomendations. But I'm watching you, and the first time you screw  
up."

"Listen, watch as close as you want. I don't need to be here, face it  
Snyder, you need me more than I need you, cause as long as I'm here  
you'll get that nice little bonus I promised you. You got that?"

"Right, supposing you even have the money."

"I own the biggest chain of theme restaraunts and nightclubs in the  
world. I think I can afford to pay you off."

"Don't push me Harris. Now get your slacker attitude to class."

"Sure. Bye now." Xander said with a smirk as he stood and walked from  
the office. Sure that wasn't the best way to handle Snyder. But it  
did make Xander mad that he had to bribe the man to let him back into  
school. And he might as well get something out of it.

"Hey Xand." Buffy said as she walked up beside the young man and put  
an arm around his waist.

"If I remember right, rumors will be spread by dusk that we are  
together." Xander said as he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. Buffy  
slapped his right arm playfully.

"Ow..."

"I know you're tougher than that oh Fearless Leader." Buffy smirked  
as she rolled her eyes. Xander stopped pouting and nodded.

"Yeah, just trying to fall into old routine. Don't know why."

"Guess you kinda missed it." Buffy answered with a shrug.

"Maybe. Anyway I don't have to act like that anymore. I can be  
myself."

"You never where the Xander I first met were you?" Buffy asked as she  
stopped and looked at his eyes.

"Sure I was, but you changed me Buff. Made me want to be something  
better, something more. So really, me being who I am, everything I've  
done, it's because of you Buffy."

"..." Buffy looked at Xander speechless.

"Of course that means that everything I do from this point will be  
your fault. So if my kid turn out like Giles. I'm so blaming that on  
you."

"Way to ruin a moment Xander." Buffy said with a smile as they  
started walking again.

"It's what I do."

Risk sat in the monitor room of Outsiders HQ with a frown on his face.

"I can't believe it, one of the best heroes in the world and he's in  
highschool."

"He has the skill."

"That's not what I meant." Risk told Hal Jordan with a smirk., "I  
mean we should be out busting heads, savin the world. But no, he's  
got a chemistry test."

"He's thinking ahead, can't be young and a hero forever."

"Xands got more money than he knows what do with. I just don't  
understand why he went back."

"More than anything I think it's about control." Hal Jordan said with  
a shrug.

"Huh?"

"Control, most heroes, really all of them to a degree, have a better  
than though attitude, Xander is doing everything he can to stay  
grounded."

"I'm following you." Risk said motioning Jordan to go on.

"He thinks following rules, having Superiors, will keep him grounded.  
Plus, have you ever wondered why he brought his friends into this?"

"There damn good at what they do. These kids... well, teamates, know  
there shit." Risk said in a defending tone.

"I'm not saying they don't. But still, they are just kids, some, like  
Willow, show no Superpowers. Xander brought them in because he knew,  
without a shadow of a doubt he would choose them over the power.  
There not only your teamates, there his safty net."

"Yeah, I don't need no damn safety net, why should Xander."

"Because Risk. Xander cares about more than just himself." Hal Jordan  
said in a voice of understanding.

"I care about people Hal. At least I don't go around killing them."

"Yeah, that's true, but think about this, that's what happened to me,  
when my safety net was destroyed." Jordan said in a sad but also  
aggrivated tone as he turned.

"Do you all really think that?"

"What?"

"That I don't care." Risk said with a low voice.

"Most of us do, but some of us, like Xander. He looks below the  
surface. He's the one who see's. And obviously, he thought there was  
something in you worth saving."

"Guess that means he thinks the same about you." Risk said with a  
slight smile.

"Maybe," Hal said with a smile of his own., "Or maybe, he just want's  
to keep an eye on me."

"He wouldn't have given you a ring if he didn't trust you."

"Yeah, he would have." Hal said as he smiled again., "Because, in  
that situation, it was the only option he had left."

"He would have taken it away though." Risk said with a serious tone.  
Hal Jordan looked in thought.

"You think he could." It was a statement, not a question.

"If he thought his friends were in trouble. You're damn right. And he  
wouldn't be alone."

"You'll make a teamate yet kid." Hal Jordan answered his smile  
growing as he turned and walked from the room. Risk leaned back in  
his chair before turning and typing on the computer. A picture of his  
mother soon came up.

"If you're fighting, it helps to remember what you're fighting for."  
He told himself as he swallowed a large lump in his throat.

Richard Dragon stood in a loose stance as he surveyed his opponent.

"You won't just let me walk away. For old times." Shiva said with a  
slight smile on her beautiful face.

"Can't do that this time. I made a promise to a friend."

"I'm a friend as well."

"Yeah, but this friend, he's actually trying to help me. Not use me."  
Dragon answered as Shiva attacked. The male martial artist stepped  
quickly to the left dodging both the front snap kick and the spinning  
heel kick that was thrown his way. He quickly stepped up hammering a  
blow to the woman's rib cage. Shiva gasped in pain and fell to the  
ground as Dragon quickly kicked her in the throat lightly. Hitting  
the pressure point below her chin and effectively knocking the female  
assassin unconcieuse. Dragon stood silently as she was handcuffed and  
placed in police custody. It was a large victory for the martial  
artist, in ethics, as much as in pride. He had overcome a dark place  
in his life, and in doing so had started to seek redemption. He was  
beginning to understand what it was to be a hero. And he loved it.

"HQ.", He said as he pushed in the button on his  
communicator., "Mission complete."

Linda Danvers flew quickly over her city. The small community was no  
buzzing Metropolis but she felt at home in the sometimes quiet little  
town. But her thoughts had drifted elsewhere.

"Should I join the JLA?" She asked herself for the thousandth time. A  
pressure weighing on her shoulders, on one hand she believed that an  
S shield should be present in the team. And on the other, she loved  
where she currently was, and believe it or not she had learned alot.  
When she had first signed on to the team she couldn't believe the  
speech Xander had given them all. But she had learned quickly the kid  
wasn't kidding around. He knew what he was doing and for some reason  
unknown to her, he knew how to do it. She wanted to learn, to get  
better, to be the best. And she knew that staying with the Outsiders  
was her way to do that. Or at least get closer to her goal.

"The JLA can get along without me." She finally said to herself with  
a smile.

Superboy flew to the ground as the fire raged in the apartment  
building behind him. The little girl in his arms quietly sobbing in  
fear.

"It's alright.", Supeboy said as he landed., "You're safe now." The  
child looked up carefully, noticing the smoke was gone and the heat  
was no longer around her.

"Alexia!" A woman shouted as she ran over and grabbed the girl from  
Superboy's arms. The young hero stood back and smiled at the reunion  
of mother and daughter. His heart growing lighter and a little weight  
lifting off his shoulders as the two cried in happiness. He turned to  
fly away as the woman spoke.

"Superboy.", She said stopping the young hero and making him turn  
around slowly., "Thank you."

"It's what I do ma'm." Superboy answered with a sincere smile.

"I don't care what anyone says about you. You're still my hero." The  
woman said as she hugged the young teen of steel as hard as she  
could. Superboy tried to think of something to say, and it took him a  
few minutes to hide the tears of relief that threatened to spill.

"Thank you. You can't know how much that means to me." He said in a  
sincere voice as he pulled back., "Be careful." And with a parting  
wave he flew into the sky. A large smile on his face.

Superboy and Warrior sat across from the figure in blue, a smile  
present on all there faces.

"So, what brings you guys to New York?" CM3 asked in a friendly voice.

"Ya know, babes, mayhem, babes. The usual." Superboy said with a  
smirk as he slapped his friends hand. ., "Look no hard feelings about  
before right? I just... man, I lost it."

"It's alright man, I've had the same problem before. I know you SB,  
and I still consider you my friend."CM3 smiled then looked at Xander  
for the true answer of there visit.

"I own Warriors, we stopped in to check up on the staff, and the  
finances. Then we heard this was your new area of opperations.  
Thought we'd stop by and say hi."

"Ah, here to tell me this was once your turf."

"Just because I was trained by the Bat, doesn't mean I'm like the  
Bat." Warrior answered with a smile as he looked up toward the sky  
from the top of the statue of liberty., "So, you looking to stay  
solo, or you think you might have a little time on your hands?"

"Everything has been pretty quiet lately. I think I could spare a  
little of my oh so precious time." Junior said with a growing  
smile., "Is this an invite?"

"We heard you turned down the JLA, we almost thought of not asking  
you."

"Cap agreed to be there, and he and I just aren't seeing eye to eye  
right now." Junior said with a shrug. Knowing he didn't have to  
explain himself. But he was among friends.

"I can understand that." Superboy said thinking of his past problems  
with Superman.

"We all can. If you want a spot with the Outsiders, it's yours."  
Xander said with a smile.

"I'll take it. So, what's up first?"

"Training." Xander said with a smirk that slightly shook the young  
champion of the Wizard Shazzam.

"Um, I'm not going to like this am I?" The young teen asked with a  
careful tone. The smile on both Warriors and Superboys face said it  
all., "Nope, not going to like this at all."

Superboy and Warrior sat in the monitor room long after there  
training session with CM3. The silence was deafening, but also  
comfortable. Until...

"It was big of you." Xander said as he took a drink of his Soder.

"What?" Superboy asked in a confused tone as he propped his feet up  
on the conference table.

"To apologize. That took maturity."

"Nah, he deserved it. Can't say I'm happy about there relationship.  
But, she's happy. He's happy. And he is one of my friends."

"All the same. I don't think I could apologize to Deadboy."

"Ah, but he tried to kill you all. And besides, your not dating  
Buffy. You just helped dust him."

"Potato, Patato."

"True." Superboy conceded, what to neither hero had much of an idea.

"How's Rob like leading the Teen Titans?" Xander asked changing the  
subject.

"He's all big headed and leaderlike. Kinda like you. Just not as  
jerky."

"You cut me deep dork of steel."

"Up yours you green ring wearing transvestite."

"Stuff it ex-lax. Before I pass on the word that you've got X-ray  
vision."

"You win."

"Don't I always?" Xander asked with a smile as he leaned back in his  
chair. This was shaping up to be a great day.

"Xand?", Buffy asked as she came into the room., "Willow says we have  
a problem. Of the demon variety."

"Good ole' Sunnydale. Just when you think you've survived a day, it  
decides to kick you in the balls." Xander said to no one inparticular  
as he stood to leave the room.

"A day in the life Xand." Buffy said with a turn., "Oh yeah. Welcome  
home."

END CHAPTER ONE.

Title: Welcome Home  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: M  
Summary: Xander has real trouble on the horizon, school, and well  
just the welcoming home.  
Dislcaimer: I own nothing.  
Distribution: Just throw me the credit.

Chapter Two.

Xander Harris, aka Warrior, and Conner Kent, aka Superboy watched  
the fight from above the treetops, a shocked look on both there  
faces.

"You seeing what I'm seeing War?" Superboy asked as he finally took  
his eyes from the fight to judge his friends reaction.

"Do you see a female brunette teenager kicking demon ass?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then yes, I'm seeing what you're seeing." Warrior answered with a  
serious look on his face., "Willow?" He asked into his comlink in a  
hard tone.

-Yeah Xand?-, Willow asked through the link with a worried tone.

"I need you to hack into the councils records, and have Giles call  
his contacts."

-um, why?-

"Just check on Kendra."

-Okay, I'm on it.- Willow answered quickly, the keys on her keyboard  
tapping furiously.

"Warrior out." Xander said as he cut the link.

"What do you want to do War?"

"You can head back to base, this demon is already takin care of?"

"What are you going to do?" Superboy asked with a knowing smile.

"Introduce myself. Xander style."

"Cool, just don't get killed."

"Me?" Xander asked in an innocent tone as he floated to the ground  
and powered down his ring. Superboy shook his head and smiled as he  
turned and flew back toward Outsiders HQ. Xander smiled to himself  
before he set his face into a serious expression and ran full speed  
toward the fight in the cemetery.

Faith Parker, Vampire Slayer. She smiled at the thought as she  
completed a stunning spin heel kick that slammed into the big demons  
jaw and sent it tumbling. She turned quickly as she heard the loud  
grunt of something just to her right.

"You need to watch your right side when you kick." Xander said with  
a smile as he watched the vampire he had kicked away begin to stand.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Xander Harris." Xander stated with a smile as he turned and blocked  
a right cross from the vampire before slamming a stake into his  
heart. As the vampire turned to dust the large demon that Faith had  
just kicked down began to stand., "Big boy wants a rematch." Xander  
said as he pointed. A smile fell back on Faiths face as she charged  
the large demon launching a right that missed and a stake in her  
left hand that didn't. As the large demon dissolved in front of her  
eyes she turned quickly again. Her hard eyes staring into Xander.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just like to stroll through the Sunnydale grave yards and help  
women in distress. That sounded so creepy."

"Yeah." Faith said a small chuckle escaping her lips. She quickly  
steeled herself.

"So you're the newest Slayer? What happened to Kendra?" Xander asked  
his voice growing more somber with every word.

"How... Now I remember your name. You're a friend of Buffys'." Faith  
said her stance lightening somewhat.

"Yeah. That's me, donut boy."

"Didn't look that way a minute ago." Faith said with a sexy leer as  
she winked at Xander.

"Um, yeah. So, where's you're watcher?" Xander asked quickly trying  
to change the subject.

"Nice deflect there stud. She's on some kinda retreat. Be gone for a  
few weeks. That's why I'm in this shit town, supposed to meet up  
with B and her Watcher guy."

"I'll get a meeting set up tomorrow. You got a place to stay?"

"Why? You offering?"

"If you need me to." Xander said in an honest and caring tone.

"Nah, I'm covered. Staying in the Pine motel a few blocks down."  
Faith said with a smile and a shrug.

"You're staying in that dump?" Xander asked before thinking.

"Hey, it's all a girl can afford." Faith said with a slightly angry  
tone.

"Damn I hate the watchers council." Xander said in a low tone that  
Faith barely heard.," Look I've got some money. Why don't you get a  
nice motel and tomorrow we'll get you some better arrangements."

"I'm no charity case." Faith said standing her ground like a proud  
young woman.

"Never said you were, beautiful. But you're a slayer, you deserve  
the best. And since I can't give you that, you deserve at least as  
much as I can give." Xander answered as he pulled his wallet from  
his pocket., "Tomorrow Giles, Buffy, and I will meet with you and  
figure something better out."

"I don't know." Faith said with a shaker of her head.

"What if I said please?"

"Listen you dumb little!" Faith started her temper beginning to  
flare. Xander quickly cut her off.

"If I wanted to be yelled at I'd go home." Xander answered with an  
even tone., "Look accept the help or don't. I'd say I don't care but  
I'd be lying."

"You just want something from me." Faith said voiceing her concern.

"I want nothing from you. I promise. If you want I won't even be at  
the meeting tomorrow. Besides, I planned on having the council  
reimburse me anyway." Xander lied with a shrug.

"Really?"

"Duh. You think I'm made of money?" Xander asked while praying she  
hadn't read the paper a few months back. Faith chuckled slightly and  
shook her head.

"If I say okay?"

"I'll quit bugging you. About this anyway." Xander said with a smile  
on his face.

"Fine."

"Cool, so wanna patrol buddy?" Xander asked as he began to walk and  
Faith fell into step beside him.

"Sure, but keep you're eyes in front of you."

"Only if you walking there."

"She's dead." Willow said in a sad voice as Buffy looked toward the  
floor. Xander sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know. There's a new slayer. She's in Sunnydale." Xander said as  
he sat across the table from Buffy and Willow in the monitor room.  
Giles sat at the head of the table a sad look on his face.

"What do you propose we do?" Giles said as he leaned forward  
cleaning his glasses.

"First, we need to get her a place to live."

"The council will not..."

"I wasn't going to ask the council G-Man. I'll pay for it." Xander  
said with a soft smile., "She deserves better than the Pine motel."

"I would have to agree." Giles said with a smile and a nod of his  
head.

"Her name is Faith Parker. Her watcher, Linda Price, was killed by a  
master vampire named Kakistos last week." Willow said as she looked  
up from her laptop.

"OKay. So, she lied to me. Not a big suprise there."

"Are you going to let her in?"

"In the Outsiders?" Xander asked and waited for Buffy's nod.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. We should really trust her."

"No one has before." Xander answered with a frown.

"That's why we should." Willow said with a nod of her head. Xander  
smiled genuinly as he leaned back.

"I couldn't agree more. But, we need to be careful about this. I'll  
tell her my identity, but my friends, they have to tell her  
themselves. There not my secrets to give."

"If you trust her, so do we." Superboy said as he stepped into the  
room the Outsiders behind him.

"You're late." Xander said with a smile.

"Nah, we heard everything." Risk said with a smile as he and the  
other members of the team took there seats.

"So, let's put this to a vote shall we?"

"Not yet." Supergirl said with a slightly shaky voice., "We don't  
know anything about this girl."

"Fair enough.", Xander said before leaning up in his seat., "Her  
name is Faith, she's a fifteen or sixteen year old girl that was  
given the destiny of a champion, without her consent. You see, she  
can't just walk away, cause everything that scares normal people at  
night will find her. She's scared, has been her entire life, and  
she's alone. She has no friends, no family worth a damn."

"How do you know?" Star-Spangled Kid asked with a curious tone.

"I've talked to her." Xander said with a shrug.

"You know to much from just a conversation." Risk said with a  
slightly caring tone.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, she's broke, and almost broken, it's  
either she's with us, or she's with them eventually. She needs a  
friend guys, she needs a team."

"This time I'll ask.", Huntress said from her seat., "How do you  
know?"

"Cause that's what saved me." Xander answered truthfully. The team  
sat in thought.

"This is no different that when you came to me." Risk said with a  
frown., "And I know you don't believe it, but I have changed alot.  
And I owe everything to you guys. She has my vote." The team quickly  
nodded there heads in agreement and Xander smiled as he voiced his  
opinion to.

"Tomorrow, Giles, Buffy, and I will give Faith a visit. Then, well,  
we'll see how it goes. Sound good?" As the team agreed Xander stood  
and began to walk toward the exit., "Get some rest. We got a long  
day tomorrow."

Xander Harris leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as Giles  
sputtered at the words of Faith. Buffy smiled and did the same a  
laugh escaping her lips.

"What he means Faith," Xander started with a smile., "Is he wants  
you to join our little group. The Scooby Gang."

"The Scooby Gang. Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Shaggy, G-Man there if Fred, Buffy is Daphne."

"So what I'd be Velma?"

"Nah, we have a Velma. You could be Scooby." Xander said with a  
laugh.

"You calling me a dog!" Faith said with a shocked laugh.

"Nah, just like seeing you laugh. We don't really mean anything by  
the names, it just, lightens the concept of what we do."

"But, the Scoobies?"

"Well, it's better than the Outsiders." Xander said with a smile  
that made Giles snort and Buffy laugh. Faith shook her head.

"If the heroes could hear you talking they'd kick your ass stud."  
Faith said with a large smile.

"I'm sure they'd all try." Xander answered with a smirk on his face.  
Buffy growled mockingly and slittered her eyes toward him while  
Giles desperatly cleaned his glasses.

"Big ego huh boy toy?" Faith asked with a sexy smirk on her lips.

"You don't know that half of it." Buffy cut in before Xander could  
continue the flirting., "The first thing he ever asked me was 'Can I  
have you?'" Faith laughed loudly as Xander rolled his eyes and tried  
to look elsewhere.

"Oh, you know you thought about it." Xander shot back with a  
slightly red face. Buffy just tilted her head and smirked. Xander  
quickly lost his smile.

"Damn you."

"Did I miss something?" Giles asked with a curious expression as  
Xander glared at Buffy.

"She knows that by not answering I'm going to wonder, and by  
wondering I'm going to go crazy."

"Guilty." Buffy answered with a smile and a shrug.

"Women are so evil." Xander said with a sigh as he leaned his head  
back and looked toward the heaven.

"Xander my boy, you certainly do have a lot to learn." Giles said  
with a smile as he watched Xander stew in the misery, normally  
reserved for himself.

"So what do you think of the new place Faith?" Xander asked as he  
and the dark haired slayer walked down the street.

"It's wicked."

"Good. So? Why ask me out to lunch?"

"Well, one I want to thank you for last night. And two, you're  
payin." Faith answered with a careless shrug.

"Gee, thanks." Xander said with a sarcastic tone. He was about to  
speak again when a loud BOOM echoed over the street., "Shit."

"What the hell is that?" Faith asked as she stared at the twirling  
tube. And the large hulking figure that walked from it.

"Get out of here Faith, go find Giles."

"Screw that Boytoy, I'm a Slayer." Faith answered as she fell into a  
fighting stance. Xander gritted his teeth as he noticed all the  
people watching out the windows off main street.

"Hello Boy." Kalibak the Cruel said with a sinister smile. Xander  
stepped forward confidently, not noticing the look of shock on  
Faith's face.

"Kalibak right?"

"It is I, the son of Darkseid."

"Yeah, I got that." Xander answered with a serious tone. Faith  
quickly stepped up beside him.

"If you follow me I won't destroy this pitiful town."

"Doesn't look like I have a choice." Xander said waving the large  
alien ahead of him. Kalibak smiled and quickly did the same to  
Xander.

"Find Giles." Xander said with a calm tone as he stepped forward and  
walked into the boom tube, Kalibak smiled and walked behind him.

END CHAPTER TWO

Title: Welcome Home.  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: M.  
Summary: World of Apocalypse, watch out.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Three.

Xander Harris held his head high as he walked from the boom tube  
with Kalibak behind him. He turned quickly, about to ignite his ring  
as Kalibak flew off his feet and flew through the air.

"Come on Boy Toy, we gotta jet!" Faith said with a quick and almost  
panicked voice as she grabbed Xander's hand and almost pulled his  
arm out of socket as they ran from the scene.

"I told you to find Giles." Xander whispered as they turned and hid  
behind a delapitated building.

"I wasn't going to let you get killed Stud." Faith whispered back  
with a serious frown. Xander sighed and covered his face.

"Fine, I would have done the same thing. But now, we only have two  
options, hope that Giles and the others put two and two together and  
figure out where we are. Or, we find our own way."

"Where are we anyway?" Faith asked as she looked at the  
surroundings., "It looks like hell."

"Close as you can get in this dimension. We're on the planet  
Apocalypse."

"You've gotta be shitting me?" Faith asked louder than she had meant  
to. She quickly lowered her voice and asked again.

"Nope, fraid not."

"What the hell are you into Stud? That guy was after you."

"I've got a few secrets." Xander answered with a shrug., "But so do  
you." Xander quickly added causing Faith to close her mouth. She  
nodded.

"Fine, but you better get us out of here."

"I will Faith. I promise." Xander said with a sad voice.

"Okay, we know that they where taken in a boom tube." Superboy said  
as he paced in front of the Outsiders., "So he must be on  
Apocalypse."

"I say we all go get them." Risk said with a cocky, and slightly  
angry tone.

"No, we can't leave the Hellmouth unprotected.", Superboy answered  
quickly., "And with the shit that goes on in this town we can't  
afford to fly off to the rescue."

"What's your plan?" Giles asked quickly, a worried tone in his voice.

"I'm going to teleport to Aurora, see if she'll give me a lift with  
her motherbox. I'll scout it out, then call in the cavalry if I need  
to." Superboy watched as everyone nodded then moved down to hit the  
handstamp, only to hit skin., "Damn."

"What's wrong?" Buffy asked in an aggrivated and angry, but also  
filled with worry, tone.

"I don't know. The only way it wouldn't work, is if Aurora's mother  
box is... dead." Superboy answered with a shocked and slightly  
frightened tone.

"We need to find another mother box." Giles said as he cleaned his  
glasses.

"Mister Miracle." Hal Jordan said from his position, leaning on the  
wall. Superboy quickly nodded his head.

"Okay, Hal and I will go find Mister Miracle. Giles, you're in  
charge while I'm gone." Superboy and Hal quickly walked toward the  
exit. Superboy stopped and turned around., "We'll get him back, just  
be careful while we're gone. Call in CM3, we don't want to take any  
chances."

"Just bring him home." Buffy said in a slightly stuttering voice.

"Safe." Willow added almost in tears. Superboy nodded seriously as  
he turned and continued to the exit.

"So what do we do now?" Faith asked in an excited tone. The fear had  
left her just moments ago and wonderment had taken it's place.

"I'm thinking, that means we're waiting." Xander said with a slight  
smile on his face. It had been a long time since he had seen such,  
innocence excitement.

"Sure sure, so, wanna share those secrets?"

"Wanna share your's?" Xander asked with a smile.

"Well, since this could be our last day alive..."

"No it won't be Faith. I promise." Xander answered with a serious  
tone., "I am made of money."

"Huh?" Faith asked thrown off for a second.

"Ever heard of Warriors?"

"Yeah, it's that Nightclub chain, it was owned by Guy Gardner."  
Faith said with a smile., "I've never been in one but I hear it's  
wicked cool."

"They are I suppose. Maybe we can have your next birthday at the  
Vegas club."

"Huh?"

"I own them. And, the Watchers Council isn't reimbursing me. As a  
matter of fact they don't even know you're in SunnyHell."

"Okay, still with the huh." Faith said causing Xander to smile a  
humorfull smile.

"Just telling you the truth. I never liked someone pulling one over  
on me. Plus, I didn't want you to find out and think that I was  
doing it to get something from you. I'm really not like that Faith."

"I know." Faith said in a low voice.

"I just want to be your friend." Xander said with a slight  
smile., "We all need friends Faith. Someone to keep us grounded, on  
the straight and narrow. Someone to hold onto."

"I haven't had friends in a long time Xan." Faith admitted with her  
head down.

"Well, you do now. You risked you're life for me Faith. And that's  
what friends do. When we get back, I'll introduce you to a group  
that will give up there life, for there friends."

"I don't think I deserve that."

"Sure you do. And what you think doesn't matter, I'm always right."  
Xander said with a smile and a shrug.

"There's that ego again."

"Ah, ya love it."

Superboy and Green Lantern Hal Jordan flew over Metropolis with  
frowns on there faces. They quickly landed on the balcony of the  
apartment of Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

"What are we doing here?"

"We've talked to everyone else. They have no idea how to find a  
mother box. Even Batman was no help." Superboy answered to Hals  
question.

"So, how do you think Superman can help?"

"He's gotten motherboxs' from Mister Miracle before."

"Okay. Let's ask him then." Hal said with a sigh. He didn't want  
this confrontation anymore than he had wanted Batmans.

"You wait here."

"Okay." Hal said a little to cheerfully. Superboy sighed and shook  
his head before opening the door and walking inside. "Clark?"

"Conner? What are you doing here?" Clark asked as he walked into his  
and Lois' bedroom from the living room that adjoined it.

"Xander's been taken. I need to find Mister Miracle and get a Mother  
Box." Superboy said with a serious, and worried tone.

"That's not possible. Mister Miracle is on New Genesis. Has been for  
the last few months."

"Son of a." Conner caught himself before letting the curse loose and  
looked at Clark with a guilty smile., "Sorry. Just wound a little  
tight."

"I don't know of anyother people that can get you a Mother Box."

"I might know one. If I can find him." Xander said with a  
sigh., "And that's a big if since Cadmus has been shut down."

"Who?"

"Gadget Guru. But I haven't really seen much of him since I lost my  
powers a year ago."

"I'll help." Superman said as he stood in front of Conner, his blue  
and red uniform shining brightly.

"I knew I could count on you Clark."

"Always Conner."

"Great, Xander and Superboy haven't been gone a day and we get in  
deep." Buffy said with a snort as she read the report on the monitor  
of the computer room.

"No kidding." Risk said with a smile on his face.

"This is not a joke, The Judge can wipe away humanity with a wave of  
his hand. At full power he could very well destroy the world." Giles  
said as he pinched the bride of his nose., "That means that we  
cannot touch him. And since no weapon forged by man can destroy him,  
I think it would be most prudent to find Spike before he can  
assemble it."

"We understand Giles." CM3 said with a serious tone., "What do you  
want us to do?"

"You and S-Girl take to the skies, scout around, and report in  
anything you find, we can't take this thing alone." Buffy said with  
a commanding tone. Supergirl and CM3 both nodded there heads before  
turning and walking away., "Huntress and I will go to Willy's find  
out what the local demonic bartender knows. Everyone else, grab an  
old dusty book."

"This sucks." Risk said as he reached over the table and picked up a  
ten pound ancient volume.

"You get used to it." Oz said with a neutral tone and a shrug.  
Courtney Whitmore, aka Star-Spangled Kid, looked between the two and  
with a shake of her head grabbed her own book.

"Hey, I can't read this!"

"What are we doing?" Faith asked in a hushed tone as she kneeled  
beside Xander her eyes roaming over the large room ahead of them.

"We're in the throne room. I need to find out why we're here. It  
can't just be for revenge." Xander answered with a serious tone.

"Where's that ego now?" Faith teased with a smile.

"Gone for a few minutes while common sense takes over." Xander  
answered quickly then motioned the young woman to be quiet. Kalibak  
quickly walked into the room, his head down.

"You disobeyed me." Darkseids voice spoke in an angry tone as the  
self proclaimed new god sat at his throne.

"Father, I thought it would make you proud, let you get your  
revenge." Kalibak answered with a slightly shaken voice.

"Revenge is the last thing on my mind now Kalibak. What we have  
planned is far to important."

"I understand father."

"I did not permit you to travel to Earth, to make your own decsions.  
You follow my orders, nothing more."

"I completed the mission Father. I have brought you Mister Miracle,  
and the young herion Aurura. I did not fail you."

"Yes, Kalibak, you have failed. Now begone. Find the Warrior. We  
cannot have him meddling in our plans." As the words died down and  
Kalibak walked from the throne room Xander motioned Faith back and  
the two heroes left the thrown room.

"Warrior? Why do I think he wasn't talking about me." Faith said in  
an accusing tone. Xander sighed and nodded his head waving Faith to  
follow.

"Yes okay, I'm Warrior." Xander said in an almost normal voice as  
they moved farther from the palace.

"You? You're the leader of the Outsiders?" Faith said with a  
sarcastic voice., "Then why don't you just fly us out of here?"

"Because I can't. Apocalypse, it's like a pocket dimension, and yeah  
my ring might be able to get us out but I don't know how okay?"

"Whatever boy toy. Then just beat the crap outta everyone and let's  
take over the planet."

"Are you kidding? One on one Darkseid would kick the crap outta me,  
much less taking on an army. Besides, I think they can home in on  
the energy signal of the ring. I don't wanna get caught just yet."  
Xander answered with his own sarcastic wit.

"Fine greenie, what do we do then?" Faith asked with a slightly  
angry tone. Xander quickly shot her a glare before speaking.

"Finding and freeing Mister Miracle and Aurura is our first  
priority. Then, we need to figure out what the hell Darkseid is up  
to and put a stop to it."

"You going to break his jaw again?"

"Does everyone know about that?"

Sunnydale.

"Slayer. How are you?" Willy the Snitch asked in a very scared voice  
as he stopped packing his bags.

"Going somewhere Willy?" Buffy asked with a smile as she and a  
civilian clothed Helena walked into the back of the bar, Willy's  
apartment.

"Yeah, thought Antartica would be nice this time of year." Willy  
slowly stuttered out.

"What do you know about the Judge?" Buffy asked skipping the  
pleasantries.

"Nothin." Willy answered with a sweating face. Buffy quickly leaned  
in.

"Listen to me you little weasel, tell me what you know."

Willy quickly prepared a lie but before it could be uttered a foot  
slammed into the side of his face, followed by several punches that  
broke his nose.

"Hey, I wanted to do that!" Buffy yelled at Helena a slight smile on  
her face.

"Sorry, got an itch."

"All I know is that Spike is pissed about Drusilla being dusted,  
he's vowed revenge. He thinks that putting the Judge back together  
will make the dead vampiress happy." Willy answerd as tears rolled  
down his cheeks.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know okay. But it doesn't matter anyway. You're to late  
Slayer, The Judge is already back, and he's not happy."

"This is an oh shit moment right?" Helena asked as her mouth hung  
open.

"Yeah, definatly."

END THREE

Title: Welcome Home  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: M  
Summary: Xander has real trouble on the horizon, school, and well  
just the welcoming home.  
Dislcaimer: I own nothing.  
Distribution: Just throw me the credit

Chapter Four.

"A mother box.", Gadget Guru said with a smile., "Wish I had one of  
those groovy gizmos."

"Can you make one?" Superboy asked quickly, his last hope seeming to  
fall away.

"No can do Superboy. Wish I could, cause then I would. But see those  
awesomely awesome machines are powered by souls. No can do  
buckaroo."

"Shit, how the hell are we getting to Apocalypse?" Superboy asked no  
one in particular, as the solemn faces of Superman and Hal Jordan  
told him all the answers he needed to.

"Well on that I might just be able to help.", The great master of  
gadgets said with a beaming smile., "With a little time Tekka and I  
can whip up something lickity split."

"You can?" Superboy asked with a hopeful expression., "How much  
time?"

"Not to long at all, a few hours a most that'll be all."

"Do it, as fast as you can. We'll wait." Superman said with an  
almost smile.

"Sure as I can, sure as I will." Gadget Guru replied in his usual  
tone, turning and immediatly going to work.

Xander hit the ground hard as one of the many soldiers in the army  
of Apocalypse slammed a right into his face. He rolled with the blow  
and came to his feet in an instant snapping out with a hard left  
legged cresent then pulling out all the stops and slamming a hard  
overhand right into the soldiers unprotected throat, ending the  
fight.

"Is he dead?" Faith asked as she carefully kicked the body.

"Do you honestly care?" Xander asked his anger beginning to get to  
him.

"Take it easy War Toy, I'm in this shit to." Faith said in a loud  
voice, Xander smiled despite himself.

"We can't afford to take it easy now Faith, this is a life and death  
situation, and these," Xander said motioning toward the downed  
solder., "are demons in all but the mystical sense. He's not dead.  
But it wouldn't be a big deal if he was would it?"

"That depends." Faith answered with a hard tone.

"On what Faith?" Xander asked as he turned and grabbed the keys from  
the downed guard.

"On what he's done to your friends."

"Damn right." Xander muttered as he stood and moved toward the  
command console of the dungeon.

"There's Mister Miracle." Faith said as she pointed at one of the  
many screens in the room.

"Yeah, now where's Aurura." Xander muttered as his eyes quickly  
scanned the screens., "Shit."

"What is it Xan?"

"That's Jade and Green Lantern." Xander said as he looked at one of  
the cells to see Jade cradling Kyle's head.

"This is bigger than we thought boy toy."

"Yeah, alot bigger. Look around for an override switch. I need you  
to go down to the cells and get everyone out. Any hero you or Jade  
recognise."

"No sweat, what are you going to do?"

"Keep Darkseid and his minions busy." Xander muttered as he began to  
glow green and in just an instant Xander Harris was forgotten.

"Careful War." Faith said as she hit a red button and the laser  
cells powered down.

"Not this time Faith."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Faith asked more than a little  
worried.

"The time to be careful is over. This is War Faith. No one hurts my  
friends. You can trust anyone of them, they'll get you home. Keep  
them here till it's over."

"How will I know it's over."

"The explosions will stop." Xander stated with a sneer as he flew  
through the roof of the building. His anger burning inside him as he  
pictured the tears falling down Jade's face. " You better pray  
they're okay Darkseid. You better pray."

"Good catch about the no weapon forged by man." Buffy said as she  
pulled pieces of the Judge from her hair. Huntress shrugged quickly  
and did the same.

"Gotta love the new age."

"All of the civilians got clear." CM3 said as he landed beside the  
two young women covered in demon parts., "And you two really need a  
shower."

"Shut up." Buffy said as she turned around, Huntress of course threw  
a much more rude comment the young superheroes way.

"What'd I say?"

Apocalypse.

Fire rained down around the emerald warrior, a look of rage, anger,  
hatred, and other emotions gracing his face. He stalked through the  
slew of fallen soldiers making his way slowly and steadily toward  
the throne room. He smirked to himself as Darkseid and his son  
Kalibak walked from the entrance of the palace. Shoving his fear,  
and anger down he thought of how to proceed, but it all came down to  
one thing. Saving his friends, that meant taking the two  
superpowerful beings on.

"You have guts." Darkseid said as he stepped down from the Palace  
stairs to face Warrior. Xander shrugs.

"We'll find out if you do."

"You dare threaten me?" Darkseid yelled as if he had been shot. The  
new gods anger flaring at the inncolence of the young hero across  
from him.

"Not a threat. You're going to die."

"I cannot be killed young one." Darkseid said as he widened his  
stance. Preparing to attack, Kalibak quickly did the same.

"We're going to find out. Especially if any of my friends are hurt."

"I enjoyed there screams."

"And I'll enjoy your's you miserable bastard." Xander grates out.  
Darkseid turns his head slightly and Xander quickly looks behind  
him., "I told you to keep them inside."

"No way in hell War. I jus met a few friends who'd give there life  
for you." Faith said as Kyle's ring flared and fresh tears streamed  
down his face. He looked toward Aurura who was encased in metal  
armor, her entire being shouting death. Mister Miracle stood toward  
the side, but his own body language more than telling everyone that  
he was prepared.

"Kyle. Is she?" Xander asked with a careful tone.

"I think she lost the baby Xan, there's so much... so much blood."  
Kyle said through gritted teeth. Xander's face returned to stone as  
he turned to face Darkseid.

"What now young one?" Darkseid asked in a delighted tone. The only  
answer came to him in the form of the green figure of Xander Harris,  
the war had been started, in a shot heard round the universe. As  
Darkseid fell back Kalibak quickly slammed into Warriors side  
lifting the young man above his head and throwing him from the fight  
in a roar. Darkseid quickly stood his ground.

"Time to kill all you hold dear." He uttered with an evil smile, his  
eyes glowed red, and soon his Omega beams flew through the air  
toward the brunette slayer. Faith's eyes widened as her mind told  
her to run, to get away, but her body wouldn't listen. As the beams  
came ever closer the young woman could only close her eyes. She knew  
she would die young. Live fast, die young, leave a good lookin  
corpse. One of her many mottos. She waited for the pain. But it  
would never come, not today. Warrior flew fast as he grabbed Faith,  
the omega beams turning and following his path like a locked on  
missile. He weaved around the broken and damaged buildings, under  
beams, around columns.

"Can you put me down?" Faith asked in a nervous voice.

"Not unless you want that cute ass to smell like bacon." Xander  
answered back not bothering to take his eyes off the scenery in  
front of him. Faith smiled quickly then remembered the situation.,"  
Don't worry. I have a plan. Sort Of."

"That makes me feel so much better." Faith said looking forward to  
see them heading toward a four armed alien. Kalibak., "Oh shit."

"Yeah." Xander muttered in answer as his aura touched the large  
figure. Warrior quickly turned upward and watched with almost  
satisfaction as Kalibak screamed in pain. The omega beams ripping  
into him with sheer force., "Now I can let you down. Help, Aurura,  
and Mister Miracle with the soldiers. Kyle and I will take care of  
Darkseid."

"I've done it. This little gizmo will take you where you need to go,  
get you back in time for a snack."

"Thanks Guru." Superboy said with a smile as he took the  
device., "You guys ready?"

"Let's go." Superman said with a nod. Superboy smiled and pushed the  
red button on the device. In moments they were standing on a battle  
field.

"Holy shit." Superboy muttered as he saw the ragged bloody figure of  
Warrior standing fifty feet from Darkseid, there eyes locked. The  
young clone quickly surveyed the scene, noticing only two people  
left standing., "Aurora! Faith! What the hell happened?"

"Later." Superman said as he flew toward Darkseid., "Nows the time  
to act." Before the battle could be joined a large figure appeared  
between Darkseid and Warrior.

"The kid is off limits Darkseid." The Spectre said in his omnipont  
voice.

"You cannot interfere."

"I can when it's decrede. Warrior is not to be harmed."

"Get the hell out of the way." Xander growled out as he walked up to  
the Spirit of Vengence.

"No kid." Guy Gardner said letting his face show through the guise  
of the Spectre. Xander is takin back for a moment.

"Let's go home Xan." Superboy said as he laid a friendly hand on  
Warriors shoulders.

"Get everyone."

"Where's Kyle?" Jade weezed out as Xander picked the young woman up  
in a cradle. Xander's face turns somber as he doesn't answer and  
walks to Superboy and the others. Jade silently cries into his chest  
as they vanish from the world of Apocalypse.

"Why is the young boy so important to you?" Darkseid questioned to  
the Spectre. Hatred in his voice.

"None of your business. Let's just say you want to keep him alive as  
well."

"I have no use for the brat."

"You do if you want to continue living." The Spectre's voice echoed  
as he to vanished from the world.

"Interesting." Darkseid said to himself as he turned and walked back  
into his palace.

Three Days Later.  
Outsiders HQ.

Xander stood in front of the assembled team. A look of determination  
and sadness on his face.

"Jade lost her baby." He said in a low voice. The entire team looked  
down in sorrow. Thinking of there friends loss., "Kyle, he was hit  
with Darkseids Omega Beams. We can't find him, and since, since I...  
God Damnit!" The entire group jumped as Xander slammed his fist on  
the solid metal table, a fist sized dent appearing below it., "I'm  
not allowed near Darkseid, why I don't know. But I trust Guy and I  
know it has to be for a good reason. But I'm no ones puppet. I don't  
dance to anyones tune."

"Xan, calm down." Buffy said in a soothing and slightly frightened  
voice. Xander breathed deeply and nodded before talking again.

"I called you all here to tell you, I quit."

"What?" The entire team echoed in shock. Xander sighed and turned to  
walk out.

"Jade needs me. She's my priority right now. If you need me I'm only  
a phone call away." Xander said as he turned back and smiled sadly  
to his friends., "You've all come a long way. Help eachother go even  
further. You're all my friends." Xander turned with the last word  
and walked from the headquarters, not looking back again.

END CHAPTER FOUR...

Title: Welcome Home 5?  
Author: Cobra.  
Rating: M.  
Summary: Home is where the friend in need is.  
Disclaimer: Own nothin.

Chapter Five.

Jade Scott stood on the balcony of her apartment. The cold New York  
wind biting into her beautiful green skin. But she liked the cold,  
she seemed to be filled with it now. She new that the figure of  
Xander Harris was ever present, watching her, helping her, and she  
hated him for it.

"Why won't he just leave me alone?" She asked herself as she wiped  
the tears that still feel from time to time. It had been three  
weeks, three weeks of mourning, of cursing every diety and god she  
had ever had the displeasure of hearing about. Yet, even as she  
curse him, yelled and screamed and put the blame where it didn't  
belong. He stayed.

"Jade? Come on, dinner's ready." Xander said with a caring tone as  
he stepped out on the balcony with a blanket in his hands. He  
wrapped it over her shoulders carefully.

"What do you want Xan?"

"Just to be your friend." Xander answered as he gently guided her  
into the apartment away from the cold winter weather., "Alan is  
coming by for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." Jade whispered as Xander led her to the couch and had her  
set down. "Why?"

"We've been through this Jade. I don't know."

"I don't mean that. I know lifes not fair. I just don't understand  
why we can't go after Darkseid. Why are you stopping me?" Jade said  
her voice growing stronger, more angry. Xander sighed and looked  
down.

"We can't beat him Jade. No matter how much I'd love to help you  
tear out his black heart. We can't." Xander said keeping the real  
reason to himself.

"You've never been afraid before." Jade shot back with venom. Xander  
hung his head and looked at the floor.

"I guess there's a first time for everything. I just want to keep  
you safe." Xander answered as he turned and walked out of the living  
room. As he stepped into the kitchen he felt the hand of Alan Scott  
rest on his shoulder.

"You don't have to take the blame Xander."

"If I don't she will. That's not going to happen." Xander said with  
a low sigh as he pulled the warmed up take out from the oven. Alan  
nodded to himself.

"The Outsiders fought Sabbac yesterday."

"I know.", Xander answered with a nod of his head.

"I just found out about it." Alan said with a shrug.

"Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I've abandoned them."  
Xander answered without turning around.

"I know kid. They handled themselve well. You really made a hell of  
a team kid."

"Wasn't me Alan. The credit goes to all of them."

"You're good at that."

"What?" Xander asked as he turned around with a curious look on his  
face.

"Shifting the credit, taking the blame."

"Go talk to your daughter Alan. She needs you more than I do."  
Xander shot back, a little more forceful than he meant to.

"I know that. But I have no idea what to say. There's nothing I can  
do to make this better."

"Sucks huh."

"To be powerless you mean? Yeah, it does." Sentinel said with a sigh  
as he turned and looked into the living room, his sad eyes resting  
on the form of his daughter., "I can't wait to get my hands on him."

"Me either. Believe me." Xander said as he quickly made three plates  
of food.

"I do. I know you kid. If you're not trying to kill him, there's a  
good reason for it."

"How do you know I'm not just scared?" Xander asked remembering what  
he told Jade just minutes earlier.

"You're to much of a hero for that to stop you." Alan Scott said as  
he turned and walked into the living room. Xander quickly lifted the  
plates with his power ring and followed him out. Eating yet again in  
silence.

The pain, the blood. Jade gasped out as she shot awake, the memories  
of that horrible time in the front of her mind as she screamed.  
Xander Harris was there, in just seconds he was there. His arms  
around her, holding her as she cried, cursed, and screamed. The  
tears rolling down his own eyes soaking into her hair.

"I'm so sorry." Xander grated out as he ran his fingers through her  
hair, trying to comfort the woman that had helped him so much in the  
beginning. He swallowed roughly, trying to stay in check as he felt  
her break down again in sobs. He closed his eyes, praying to anyone  
that would listen that she would get better. And the prayers had  
been working. Slowly, but surely she hasn't been crying as much. She  
hasn't been as distant. Months seemed to pass in blurs, but she was  
getting better everyday.

"It's not you're fault." Jade finally grated out in a slightly  
strained voice. Xander turned his head quickly. Not willing to look  
in the young woman's eyes.

"It's not your fault Xander. I'm sorry."

"You never have to say that Jade. Never." Xander said with a sad  
smile on his face.

Warrior landed quickly, glaring at the person that had dared to  
contact him.

"What do you want Weller?"

"Just checking up on some of the reclusive heroes of the next  
generation." Amanda Weller said with a shrug. Xander growled  
slightly.

"Bull. What do you want?"

"To make you an offer."

"You can shove that offer up your ass." Warrior answered preparing  
to take off.

"The world comes first Warrior. And it's getting dangerous."

"No Amanda. That's something you keep overlooking. The people in it  
come first, the world, it'll keep spinning." Warrior uttered in a  
hard tone as he took to the skies.

"He said no didn't he?" Deathstroke asked as he moved from the  
shadows.

"Of course he did. But, he'll change his mind. The Suicide Squad  
will have it's leader."

"You underestimate him." Deathstroke said as he turned and walked  
away. A very sanctimonious Amanda Weller in his wake.

Jade and Xander sat on the couch as Xander quickly changed the  
channel on the TV.

"Are you ever going to watch something?"

"Didn't plan on it. I like annoying you to much." Xander answered  
with a smile.

"You're impossible."

"That's what you love about me." Xander said with a smile as he hit  
the mute button on the TV. "You have your drivers licence right?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" Jade asked with a careful tone.

"I was thinking. How would you like to get outta here, out of New  
York?"

"I... I don't k.."

"Not forever Jade. Just for a few days, or weeks. A road trip. I  
need to visit some of my clubs, keep up appereances and all that.  
I'd like you to come with me." Xander said with a smile on his face.  
And a slight laugh in his voice.

"Well, I could use a change of scenerie."

"Great. The whole trips on me." Xander answered with a smile.  
Thanking whoever was above them that she had agreed.

"Duh, you think I'm gonna drive and pay." Jade shot back with a  
laugh in her voice. Xander smiled fondly as he listened.

"We can leave tomorrow. Stop and see some friends on the way.",  
Xander said with a smile., "Now, do you have a dress or should we go  
buy you a new one?"

"Um, do I wanna ask why?"

"Being friends with a billionare has it's perks, I have two tickets  
to the Gotham Anniversary ball tomorrow night."

"I'll need a new one." Jade said with a smile as she stood from the  
couch.

"I thought so."

Gotham...

Xander Harris and Jennie Lynn Haden seemed to float into the large  
ballroom holding the honoring cermony. Both young people all smiles  
as many shook Xander's hand and asked for Jade's autograph.

"Xander! How are you?" Bruce Wayne asked with a large smile on his  
lips, Xander the only person present who could tell it was mostly  
false.

"Bruce. Good to see you again old man. I've been good, how is  
everyone?"

"Well, Dick and Tim are both having there adventures. Alfred is  
nagging me as usual."

"Glad to hear it. Have you met my friend Jennie?"

"Met, can't say that I have. But I have seen a few adds. You're even  
more beautiful in person Miss Hayden." Bruce said with a sexy smirk  
as he kissed the green skinned womans hand. Xander rolled his eyes  
slightly eliciting a laugh from many onlookers.

"HANDS UP!" A voice screamed out as men with guns flooded the room.  
Both Xander and Bruce rolled there eyes.

"I knew it. Come to Gotham Xander, it'll be nice to see you again.  
This shit just follows you around." Xander said with a sigh as the  
three heroes lifted there arms., "Think you can take them Jade?"

"Not all of them. Not without risk." The emerald vixen replied.

"Ok, Bruce and I can take care of whoever you miss."

"Now hold on, let's just let them take the money and go, chances are  
no one will get hurt." Bruce said in a commanding tone, only to have  
a hidious laugh echo through the building., "Then again."

"When are you just going to listen to me?" Xander asked with a sigh  
as he threw up his hands. The goons around looking at him  
curiously., "I mean. I hate Gotham, why even talk me into coming  
here."

"Shut up." A large figure snapped as he moved closer to Xander.

"I'm talkin here you circus reject." Xander snapped back as he  
turned on Bruce.

"Now hold on, this is not my fault." Bruce said playing the part  
with a gleam of danger in his eyes., "I had no idea that some clown  
wannabes would break up the party."

"Of course not, the Billionare playboy never thinks these things.  
Jeez, you're as ditzy as that idiot in purple." Xander said holding  
back a smile. The crowd looked at them in confusion and fear, fear  
that they would be killed if they didn't shut up.

"Hey!" The Joker's shrill voice rang out from the entrance hall.

"Stuff it Barnum and Bailey." Xander's voice yelled back.

"I told you to..." The large goon beside him started only to be  
knocked unconcieuse by a quick right.

"Jade take care of the Joker." Xander said in a comanding voice as  
he jumped into action followed quickly by Bruce.

Xander sat across from Bruce sipping his drink lightly.

"I'm suprised you followed my lead today. I would have thought you'd  
get shot before doing anything in the Bruce Wayne persona."

"I've," Bruce started before shaking his head with a slight  
smile., "I've changed a few things about my life since the incident.  
With Dick and Tim patrolling Gotham, and Cassandra taking care of  
things in Bludhaven. Well, It's almost nice to have a vacation."

"You're lying Bruce."

"I know." Bruce said with a smile on his face as he sat back in his  
deep chair.

"You just missed the action.", Xander said with a smile.

"You telling me you didn't. I haven't seen anything on the news  
about Warrior for a while. And Dick told me about you leaving the  
Outsiders."

"I just, I don't know if it's worth it anymore Bruce. I feel like  
I'm being led by the nose, toward something I don't belong in.  
Having the Spectre flat out tell me not to go near Darkseid. I like  
to think I control my destiny, but something tells me that I got  
this ring for a reason, and that in another life I'm just a  
construction worker with a fiance and a semi normal life."

"You don't feel like yourself anymore." Bruce said with a knowing  
smile. Xander nodded his head before looking toward the door as Jade  
entered., "Xander, you've made everyone proud, and you'll continue  
to do so. I'm not going to tell you what to do, or how to do it. I'm  
just going to be here to back you up."

"Thanks Bruce. We need to be going now, Metropolis is the next stop.  
I promised Perry I'd stop by."

"Don't be such a stranger."

"I won't. Be careful Bruce. And remember, just because you're  
afraid, that doesn't mean you can't over come it."

"Who says I'm afraid?"

"No one. Just trying to get you back on the ole' horse." Xander  
answered with a smile as Bruce showed them out.

"In due time." Bruce said as he shut the door behind him. Xander  
smiled slightly as he and Jade walked toward there car just down the  
steps.

"What was all that about?" Jade asked as Xander opened her door.

"Just trying to help the side of right." Xander answered with an  
enigmatic shrug. Jade rolled her eyes knowing she wouldn't get a  
better answer, she settled for starting the car and moving toward  
there next destination.

"HEY!" Xander yelled with a laugh as he watched the tail lights  
fade. He shook his head before taking flight.

Warrior Los Angeles

Xander and Jade walked into the Nightclub with easy gates.

"Xan, good to see ya buddy." A slightly drunk man said as he clapped  
Xander on the shoulder.

"Hey Buck, everything going okay?"

"As good as can be, your mails in the office." Buck said as he  
turned and took a drink from his mug.

"Mail?"

"Yeah, bags and bags of it. Looks like you need to start a Warriors  
fan club or somethin'."

"Alright." Xander said in a confused voice., "I'll be in back  
checking it out. Tell the team I said hi."

"No prob kid." Buck said with a shrug. Xander and Jade quickly  
walked into the back office, Xander gasped as he saw the ten full  
bags of mail sitting around his desk.

"Guess I better get started huh." Xander stated as he moved toward  
the closest bag.

"I hope these are just fangirl letters." Jade muttered as she to  
moved forward to read.

The Outsider stood around the monitor of Xander's smiling face.

"What's up Xan?" Superboy asked his best friend with a smile on his  
face.

"I was wondering if the Outsiders would like to help with a good  
will mission." Xander said with his own smile.

"What kind?" Buffy asked as she stepped forward beside Superboy.

"I'm at Warriors L.A. and I have about ten bags of mail here. Some  
of the letters are for stupid crap like gold and money. But there  
are more than a few that are actually something we can help with."

"This mean you're coming back?" Risk asked with a smirk.

"I never left Risk. I've been watching, I knew you all had  
everything under control. I trained you well."

"Don't get to big a head now." Supergirl said with a bright smile.  
Xander shrugged in answer.

"So, you guys in?"

"Listen to this." Buffy said in a sad voice as she turned toward the  
group around her., "Dear Warrior, Thank you. Thank you for saving  
the lives of my family and friends during the fight with Doomsday  
and Darkseid. You might not remember but we were in the penthouse of  
Lex Towers second building. And you took the time from stopping the  
monsters to carry our family to safety. I do hope this letter gets  
to you. And though you have helped me more than I can ever repay I  
have one favor to ask of you. My son Donald ran away two weeks after  
the event. Why I do not know, and I know it is so selfish of me to  
ask this of you, please help us find my son. Sincerly Margaret  
Elder."

"I've got this one." CM3 said with a sad face as he grabbed the  
letter and exited the room. Xander quickly stood up and moved to  
leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked as she pulled another letter from  
the bag closest to her.

"I have to get ready for a date." Xander answered with a small  
smile. Buffy looked confused as she moved toward the desk and read  
the letter that Xander had left on the desk. A small smile graced  
her face as the words came through.

"What is it?" Jade asked as she to moved forward, interested in why  
Xander was going out.

"Just Xander being Xander." Buffy said with a small enigmatic smile.

"Mrs. Claren?" Xander asked carefully into the phone.

"Yes." The woman answered in a pleasant tone.

"This is Xander Harris. I own Warriors Night Clubs."

"You got my letter." The woman said excitement entering her voice.

"Yes, and I was wondering if Jessica had a date yet. Warrior told me  
he would love to take you're daughter to the prom."

"That, that would be, I'm so sorry to have bothered both you and  
Warrior with something so... selfish. But..."

"Mrs. Claren, don't worry. I and Warrior completely understand. The  
date on the letter said that the prom is tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Warrior will be there in the morning."

"The morning?"

"You're daughter has had a tough life m'am. No fault of your own of  
course, but Warrior and I both agreed that one date isn't enough.  
We'd also like to help you with her treatments, and Warrior thought  
she might like to meet some of the other heroes."

"I can never thank you enough." Mrs. Claren said as tears entered  
her sweet voice.

"That's the great part. You don't have to."

END CHAPTER FIVE.

Title: Welcome Home 6?  
Author: Cobra.  
Rating: M.  
Summary: Home is where the friend in need is.  
Disclaimer: Own nothin.

Chapter Six

Warrior danced with Jessica, his green and black tux almost glowing  
in the darkness of the school gym.

"Thank you." She said for what had to be the millionth time that  
day. Xander chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"I told you, no more of that. Besides you're my friend now, there's  
nothing I won't do for my friends." Xander said with a smile. He  
turned as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" A young man asked nervously. Xander looked at him  
for a moment, taking in the young man's apperral and the look in his  
eyes.

"Okay with you Jess?"

"Sure, don't go to far."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Warrior said with a smile as he moved and  
walked toward the punch table. He leaned against the wall of the gym  
and watched as Jess and the young man danced.

"You look ready to pounce." A female voice said from his right.  
Warrior looked at her for a moment and smiled.

"Maybe I am."

"I'm Rachel Adams."

"Ah, the guidance counselor. Nice to meet you." Warrior said with an  
outstretched hand.

"It was nice of you to bring Jess. Believe it or not she had more  
than a few offers. But, she's scared."

"Everyone's scared Rachel. Besides, I wouldn't say she was as much  
scared as she was worried."

"Worried?"

"About being hurt. She's had enough pain in her life, she's not  
afraid of it, because she expects more, but why get hurt more than  
you have to."

"How old are you?"

"That's my secret." Warrior said with a smile.

"If I had to guess, I'd say this is you're first prom."

"You'd guess right."

"I know there are young Superheroes out there. It's just mind  
boggling."

"Then I think the point has gotten across." Warrior said with a  
smile as he looked from the dancing couple.

"What do you mean?"

"Well miss beautiful. Kids are learning things younger and younger  
everyday, and it's time that adults see that kids today deal with  
just as many, if not more, problems than adults do."

"You speak well beyond your years."

"Maybe, but look out at the dance floor. Look at Jessica, she's one  
of the most mature people I have the pleasure of knowing. Is she  
beyond her years?"

"I..."

"She's not, she's giddy with happiness, that's what everyone see's.  
They don't see the times that Kids act like adults. They want to see  
innocence in a childs eyes. But some people, grow up quicker than  
others." Warrior stopped talking as the song ended, he watched as  
Jessica and the young man stayed together for the next song.

"He won't hurt her."

"He better not." Warrior answered back with a shrug. Rachel smiled  
and laughed as she to watched the young couple dance. The night had  
grown long, and as much as Xander hated to admit it. He realized  
that he was still needed, if only to show people, that hope stayed  
alive.

The planet Oa, the center of the universe, and home of the  
Guardians. Xander landed on the surface of the planet easily, Jade  
at his side.

"Thanks for coming with me Jade." Xander said with a small smile as  
Ganthlet walked out of the citadel to greet them.

"Don't mention it."

"Young warrior and miss Jade, it is good to see you." Ganthlet said  
with a smile on his blue face., "I have been expecting you Warrior.  
I have something to show you."

"Yeah, what's that."

"A book."

"Yea me." Xander said in a dry voice as he followed the snickering  
Guardian into the Citadel Jade falling into step beside him. As they  
entered both were quickly assaulted by the young guardians.

"Auntie Jade!"

"Hey guys, and girls." Jade answered with a genuine smile on his  
lips.

"I'm going to follow the Ganthlet. I'll be back." Xander said a  
smile touching his lips as well as he ruffled one of the childrens  
hair.

"Ok."

Deep in the bowels of the planet Ganthlet lead Xander through many  
tunnels, past the graves of every lantern to die in battle.

"Before Oa was destroyed by Parallax and Kyle Rayner, we had a book.  
The book of many names, or the book of Oa, as many Green Lanterns  
called it."

"I'm following you."

"When Kyle became Ion, then gave up that power to recreate the  
guardians, for some reason, the book also returned."

"So, what's in this book?" Xander asked as he saw the book on a  
pedestal not far infront of him.

"The names, of every green lantern that has been, that ever will be,  
and some of there journeys."

"That's cool. Hey I can use this to see where Kyle is." Xander said  
a smile coming to his face.

"I have already done so. And I must tell you, that he is safe, and  
he will return, in time."

"You promise?" Xander asked, letting a little of his age shine  
through his normally solid front.

"Yes child. Now, look at the book. It will show you what you wish to  
know."

"Okay." Xander said with a nod as he took a deep breath and stepped  
forward. He looked at the page that was showing. And half smiled at  
the glowing black, red and green figure., "It's sad, but this is  
stroking my ego." Xander said causing the immortal guardian behind  
him to snort in laughter.

"Read the Page Xander."

"Fine, Want me to read it aloud to?" Xander said in a sarcastic  
voice.

"Please do."

"What?"

"The souls of all green lanterns are in this planet Xander. They do  
appreciate a good talk now and again."

"I'm sorry I asked." Xander said in a low voice as he turned. "The  
Warrior. Alexander Lavelle Harris, friend of the slayer, fighter for  
the light. Trusted with the ring of Hal Jordan young Alexander will  
face many foes. Legends shall be told, and others shall look to him  
for guidance, he will be a very well known, and well respected  
Veteran Green Lantern, more is not known at this time." Xander  
looked confused for a moment, he turned slowly and looked at  
Ganthlet. "More is not known at this time?"

"That shocked me as well." Ganthlet stepped forward with a  
smile., "You were not even in the book till last night. That's why I  
thought it prudent to show this to you."

"This is a book of prophecy right?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"And it just wrote me in? Like it finally deemed me worthy?"

"No, you have been worthy for a long time Xander. Since you began  
fighting beside Miss Summers. Long before you were given the ring."

"Then why did you take it from me?"

"It was deemed so by those higher than me."

"I bet you can't tell me who can you?"

"You know them, in you're heart. That is all I can say. But I will  
tell you, it was for your own safety, would you have been as good as  
you are without your time under Batman? Would you have searched for  
Richard Dragon had you always had the ring?"

"No, I wouldn't have." Xander said with a sigh., " It's strange you  
know, all my life I never believed in Destiny, in prophecy, hell  
I've defied both. But I feel like lately, I've been being led on.  
Toward a destination someone else wants."

"That's the thing about destiny Xander, there is always a choice.  
The main question you have to ask yourself, is if not following the  
path will make you happy."

"My happiness doesn't matter Ganthlet. If following this path helps  
people, it's what I need to do."

"Very well spoken young man, but, what you have is not a destiny,  
it's not a prophecy, if anything it is a privilage."

"Excuse me?"

"For reasons still unknown to me, you have been chosen. To be  
honored by the higher beings. You are not told what to do, and you  
always do the things you do, through free will. You do not have a  
destiny Xander, unless you decide you want one."

"Thank you Ganthlet, you've helped more than I can say." Xander said  
with a smile as he turned from the guardian and walked toward the  
stairs leading to the exit of the catacombs.

"What will you do know Green Lantern?"

"What I do best." Xander said without slowing and turning around. As  
Xander left Ganthlet smiled to himself. Just as Kyle Rayner had,  
this young man had gotten under his skin.

"Go then young Alexander, protect, serve, love, and care. For those,  
those are what set you apart. Those are what you do best."

END CHAPTER SIX.

Title: Welcome Home 7/7  
Author: Cobra  
Rating: M  
Summary: Welcome Home, that says it all  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter Seven.

Jade and Xander landed easily on the ground outside the hidden  
entrance of Outsiders HQ.

"So, what now?" Jade asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Time to apologize."

"For?"

"Abandoning them."

"They know you didn't."

"Yeah, I've got another reason for coming." Xander said with a nod  
as both he and Jade went through the security system.

"Hey War!" Risk said as he came up and slapped the young man's  
arm., "You back?"

"If you guys want me to be." War said with a smile as the three  
heroes walked toward the monitor room.

"Duh, all the times we've called didn't clue you in. Some detective."

"Stuff it. You're still annoying. That's good."

"And you still have hotties around you. That's very good." Risk said  
smiling at Jade.

"What can I say, they love to follow me." Xander said recieving a  
swift kick in the ass for the comment. Both Risk and Jade laughed as  
Xander carefully rubbed his now sore spot., "Ha ha, so funny. Can  
you have everyone meet me in the monitor room?"

"Sure boss." Risk said with a smile as Xander and Jade followed him  
into the monitor room. He hit the signal telling everyone to report  
to the room then the three quickly took seats., "Are you okay Jade?"  
Risk asked with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm getting there. Thanks." Jade answered actually suprised at the  
question. Risk only nodded and watched as the reunion took place.

Xander stood quickly as Hal Jordan walked into the room. The look on  
the young Warriors face causing all the celebrating friends to quiet  
immediatly.

"Time for that talk huh?" Jordan asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah. I've been keeping an eye on you Hal, and I've got a couple  
options for you."

"Okay."

"Do you want to keep that ring?" Xander asked with a tight lipped  
expression. Hal looked at his hand before he nodded.

"You know I do."

"I'm the Green Lantern for sector 2814, you can either accept that,  
or try and take it from me. If you do that, I'm taking the ring."

"Okay, so, were do I get sent."

"I want you, and a few other people I choose, to restart the Green  
Lantern corps."

"You sure you want to trust me with that?"

"You took the order well enough. I think you deserve it. So, what do  
you say?" Xander asked with a slight smile on his face. Hal smiled  
as well and walked over to Xander holding out his hand.

"You've got a deal." The older Green Lantern said as Xander shook  
his hand in return., "You won't regret this."

Giles stepped into the monitor room with a careful deliberation.

"Xander. You wanted to see me?" The older man asked with a confused  
smile. Xander smiled at him and motioned him to sit.

"Yeah, I was wondering how you were adjusting to life as an  
Outsider."

"I like it here Xander. Wish I could be more involved most, well,  
all the time. But, I am glad to be apart of this."

"You are a big part of this Giles. Don't let anyone tell you  
different, if it wasn't for you, none of this would exist. As for  
being more involved, I think I can help you with that, if you'd  
like."

"What are you talking about Xander?"

"You took three Highschool kids and turned them into a world saving  
group, you helped me gain self confidence, and morals. You are a  
hell of a mentor Giles, not perfect, no one is, that's what makes  
you such a good rolemodel. You teach people to learn from there  
mistakes."

"Um, I Uh, thank you Xander."

"I need someone I trust, someone good with teaching. I might as well  
come out and ask. Rupert Giles, would you like to become a member of  
the Green Lantern Corps?"

"I, I don't know what to say. Of course, I would be honored." Giles  
said with a flustered smile. Xander chuckled lightly as he formed a  
ring on the table. His smile grew as it flew from the table and onto  
Giles' hand of it's accord.

"Welcome to the corps G-Man." Xander said as he hugged his friend  
tightly., "Welcome Home."

END JOH: WELCOME HOME.

NEXT: The Search for Kyle Rayner. The Spectre bends a few rules, finding a way for Xander to enter Hypertime, and find the lost green Lantern Kyle Rayner.


End file.
